Backlit signs comprising light emitting diodes (LEDs) disposed in a cavity defined between a back plate and a light transmissive front plate on which or through which indicia can be displayed are well known. However, there remains a need for more efficient and uniform distribution of light from the LEDs to reduce or eliminate areas on the display surface of the sign that are overly bright (so called “hot spots”) or too dark, while reducing the number of LEDs needed to achieve the desired uniformity of illumination, both in terms of intensity and color.